Automated test equipment (ATE) can be any testing assembly that performs a test on a semiconductor wafer or die, or a device such as a solid-state drive. ATE assemblies may be used to execute automated tests that quickly perform measurements and generate test results that can then be analyzed. An ATE assembly may be anything from a computer system coupled to a meter, to a complicated automated test assembly that may include a custom, dedicated computer control system and many different test instruments that are capable of automatically testing electronics parts and/or semiconductor wafer testing, such as system-on-chip (SOC) testing or integrated circuit testing. ATE systems both reduce the amount of time spent on testing devices to ensure that the device functions as designed and serve as a diagnostic tool to determine the presence of faulty components within a given device before it reaches the consumer.
Typically, ATE can be used to undertake operational life tests on the devices under test (DUTs), e.g. integrated circuit devices (ICs) to measure their reliability. An operational life test achieves this by continually exercising a DUT, or a plurality of DUTs simultaneously. Operational life tests also include testing in a thermal chamber or oven having a controlled environment, with instrumentation controlled to simulate use by a customer.
During operational life testing a plurality of DUTs can be mounted on burn-in boards or load board fixtures within the thermal chamber. While the DUTs are being electrically tested, the temperature within the chamber is cycled to simulate temperature cycling experienced by the devices during normal use. It has been found that with operational life testing infant mortality rates can be determined, which aids in avoiding early failures in the field. Additionally, reliability problems can be dealt with by component “burn-in” which includes testing the DUTs at increased temperature to induce infant mortality failures at the factory.
The concept of burn-in is a method for screening out early failures in a group of DUTs prior to their introduction into general service by a customer. The burn-in process involves time as an important factor since the elements to be tested are monitored for failure either continuously or at predefined time sequence. A goal with respect to burn-in is to provide an adequate burn-in period to detect infant mortals while not testing devices any longer than is necessary.
One of the challenges associated with burn-in is interconnecting the components of the system, e.g., controls, power supplies, etc. with the DUTs while they are in the thermal chamber. Typically, in conventional systems, it is challenging to perform high speed testing of the DUTs because the signals experience losses in signal integrity as they travel to the DUTs. This is because the methods usually used to connect the DUTs to the controls can be lossy over long distances. Accordingly, conventional thermal chambers only support low speed testing of DUTs.
Further, in conventional systems, it is challenging to stack DUTs horizontally far from the oven wall because long traces on printed circuit boards (PCBs) needed to reach all the DUTs result in issues with signal integrity within the system. As a result, the space within the thermal chamber could not typically be optimized.
Also, in conventional systems, swapping a DUT would require powering off the system to remove or insert the DUT. This can prolong oven down-time and reduce testing throughput.